


Dean's Anger

by may231660



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may231660/pseuds/may231660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dean and Cas have sex it's always Cas who takes the lead, but one morning Dean had bottled up his feelings for too long and Cas makes Dean be dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Anger

I don't own any of the characters.   
This is my second fanfic so let me know how you like it! Any comments are appreciated. 

 

The first time it happened it was a few months in to their romantic relationship. Dean and Cas had always done things a certain way. Cas had always been the dominant one in the bedroom or wherever they made love. Cas always knew Dean's sexual appetite was bigger than Cas's, but Dean never pushed Cas. He never wanted to hurt Cas or for Cas to feel like he was being forced. Dean was also so afraid that he would hurt Cas (which was ridiculous Cas was an angel). The morning it happened the first time was already so different. Cas would always get up way before Dean, Cas still never really slept and if he did it was only a few hours. So Cas would always get up and make Dean coffee and bring it back to bed. Waking Dean up with sweet nothings and soft kisses. Most nights Dean slept pretty well. Last night was terrible. Dean was fitful the whole night and seemed angry. It was no wonder that Cas had actually slept in that morning. 

Cas came out to the kitchen to find a very angry Dean eating a bowl of cereal. Cas approached him slowly, "Dean are you ok? You were very fitful in your sleep last night and you seem to be angry?" Dean muttered, "I'm fine Cas! Just had some really fucked up dreams." Just then Sam walked in to the kitchen, he noticed the same vibe Cas did. "Hey, what's up? Dean are you mad?" Sam asked cautiously. "Just leave me the fuck alone! I'm fine!" Dean shouted. Sam knew his brother well enough to know to leave him alone when he got like this. He knew he would eventually calm down. He tried to get Cas to come with him, but Cas refused. Cas wanted to try and find out what was bothering his hunter so much. Sam gave up on Cas and left, leaving them alone. Cas grabbed some tea and sat down next to Dean at the kitchen table. "Dean if you're mad about something you can talk to me. You know that right?" Cas almost pleaded. "Cas I said I don't want to talk! Just drop it!" Dean screamed. Cas was done, he loved this infuriating man so much. Dean was so emotionally stunted, it took him so long to actually say he loved Cas. Cas had known and so did everyone else around them. Even people they just met seemed to see it. Cas stood angrily, "This is insane Dean. I know you are mad about something. I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is." He grabbed Dean and almost pulled her m out of the chair. Cas was hoping if he got Dean angry enough he would crack. "I'm so pissed at you Cas!" Dean screamed in his face. He then grabbed Cas by the wrist hard. Cas let Dean pull him back to their bedroom. Cas could have resisted, he could have stopped any of what played out next. He hoped desperately that it would help Dean let out some of his anger. Dean ripped off Cas's clothes with such frustration. He grabbed some lube from the night stand and shoved Cas over the bed. He poured some lube on his fingers. Cas was already rock hard from Dean's domination. Dean started yelling at Cas. He started roughly opening Cas up as he yelled. First one, then, two, finally three fingers. Roughly fingering Cas's ass Dean continued to yell about all the times that Cas had left him. How they could have had so much more time together. Finally satisfied that Cas was ready for him, although part of him did not care. He needed to be inside Cas now. He threw his own clothes off and stroked some lube on his aching cock. He lined it up with Cas virgin hole and began to push. The force with which Dean fucked in to Cas woul have knocked him over had Cas been human. Cas though did not move, moan, or cry out. Dean was still yelling every time he slammed hard in to Cas. Now he was yelling about Charlie and Kevin. Cas quietly tried to encourage him to let everything out. It was so hard for Cas not to moan. It only lasted a few minutes, the furious pace Dean had set would guarantee he would cum soon. Just as Dean was calling Cas stupid for something Cas was done, he had not wanted to get off but Dean letting go of himself like that was too much for Cas. Two thursts later Dean was emptying himself in to Cas. With a grunt Dean immediately pulled out and fell to the floor. He became a huge sobbing mess on the floor. Cas had not expected this reaction from Dean, but he should have known that he could have pushed him too far. Dean was so fragile with his emotions. He quickly grabbed a towel cleaned he and Dean off and carried him to the bed. He wrapped him in a blanket and held him tightly. Dean was sobbing uncontrollably, asking Cas if he had hurt him. Cas was fine of course he had already healed any damage done. Dean would not believe him, but let Cas cuddle him tighter. He also let Cas kiss his forehead and anywhere else he could sneak in kisses. Cas wished he could kiss away all the tears. Dean had been sobbing for about an hour when Sam knocked on the door. Cas called out that Dean was ok, physically at least. He said he would join Sam in the library. Cas fully expected for Dean to pass out soon. To his dismay it took Dean another hour of sobbing. Cas wrapped him in a blanket tenderly and kissed his forehead. Whispering for him to sleep, he would check on him soon. Cas went out to the library to find Sam. He was stunned to hear that Dean had shared some feelings. Cas of course left out the part where Dean had fucked all his feelings out. Dean slept until the next morning. He woke up to coffee and the loving sweet kisses he was used to and happier than Cas has seen him in a long time.

The second time it happened it was similar to the first. Dean had a rough fitful night. Cas watched with a pained expression as Dean tossed and turned and muttered. Just like the first time Dean was already in the kitchen. Sam noticed again, but this time he did not even try to get Cas to come with him. Sam knew Dean needed to let go again and he did not want to know how Cas had helped the first time. Sam only knew that Dean was happier then he had seen him in a very long time. Once Sam was gone Cas felt a familiar pull on his wrist toward the bedroom. This time Dean was a little slower this time. He shoved Cas on the bed and growled, " Clothes off angel boy!" Cas snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Dean started with Cas's mouth this time. Cas had sucked Dean's cock before, but it was always slow and at his pace. So when Dean was shoving his cock down Cas's throat it surprised Cas how much he enjoyed it. He was trying to hide his pleasure, this was for Dean not him. Dean was getting frustrated, not being able to fuck with as much anger. He pulled out and moved Cas over the bed again. He began like he had the last time. Opening Cas up with his fingers before thrusting in to Cas with a loud growl. Cas braved some words hoping not to startle Dean, "Why are you angry Dean?" Dean's pace begin to match his words with his thrusts. Being angry about the times that he and Cas had betrayed each other and more about how much time they could have had togeher. It was Dean calling his a dirty, filthy angel that sent Cas over the edge. Letting go of a silent, but very powerful orgasm. Dean was done with two profanity laden thrusts. Like before Dean pulled out and started to sob, this time though Cas was ready and caught him. Wrapping him in a blanket and cuddled him up tight. Kissing him and telling him how proud he was. This time the sobbing only lasted an hour before Dean passed out. Cas could hear movement in the bunker knowing Sam was home. He kissed Dean's forehead and wrapped the somehow tiny Dean tightly in a blanket. Cas smiled down and realized no one really got to see Dean this way. So small and vulnerable. He reluctantly left Dean sleeping and went to find Sam. Again they shared no details other then that Dean was sleeping and emotionally exhausted. Dean woke the next morning to coffee and kisses. He was happy again, blissful almost.

The third time it happened Dean had just received the phone call from Crowley about Sam being in hell with Lucifer again. Sam has followed the stupid vision he thought were from God. Dean pulled Cas from th Impala with a knowing look. Dean had never needed to fuck Cas this bad and Cas knew. He pushed him over the hood of baby and fucked him hard and fast. Dean came very quickly and Cas shortly after. Dean only cried for about fifteen minutes cuddled to Cas's chest in the back of the Impala. He also did not get to sleep like normal. He had to save Sam and they had to find a way to defeat Amara. So his sleep would not come, but he still felt better.


End file.
